Psyche
by darksupernatural
Summary: Dean and Sam face off against an ancient evil with disastrous results. Bobby and Joshua step in to help and someone shows up unexpectedly. Set s3 AU. Hurt!Dean! Hurt!Sam! Rated T to M. Dark fic. Warnings inside. Please Read and review.
1. Fighting the Fear

**A/N: This is a dark fic. You are warned. This one could be S3 if you ignore everything that has happened so far except for the changes in Sam that we've all noticed, along with Ruby's presence. Should be considered AU although the deal still exists, because Joshua is in it. Also because Sam hasn't lost all of his abilities like he thinks he has. Again as a warning, this one is dark and may rattle some of you. Promise it's not death fic. Also, alcohol and sedatives do not make great bedfellows. **

**Hey, Sammygirl1963: You helped me so much on this fic that I've decided to give it to you. Thanks for being a softer wall than the one I usually bounce my head off of while searching madly for ideas! Enjoy the read and I'll talk to you soon.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Story Notes: The name used for the demon was pulled from **_**Bhairavi**_** (Bai RAH vih) literally means "fear inspiring" (interesting name for a kid, huh?)**

**Also the name she used for Ruby: **_**Aindri**_** (EYEN dree) came from the same site and means "the powerful" And **_**Avinashini Yamala (uh vih nah shih nee yah MA la):**_** same site- combination of two names meaning "indestructible **_**and**_** twin"( more there if you read the end of the fic. All of these words are Sanskrit and used because they sounded old and appropriate. **

**Enjoy and Review!**

_Psyche- defined as: the human mind as the center of thought and behavior. _(Webster's) _Sometimes it can be thoroughly messed with. _(Darksupernatural)

**Psyche**

**Chapter 1: Fighting the Fear**

"Sammy, what the hell has gotten into you lately?" Dean asked angrily, glancing at his brother before shifting his eyes back to the road and taking the curve smoothly in the big black car.

"What the _hell _do you think is wrong with me Dean? I'm working my ass off sending hundreds of demons back to hell and playing babysitter to my big brother who doesn't give a damn what he puts himself through because he _thinks he has nothing to lose!_ Damn you Dean. You jump in front of every bullet, you get thrown into every wall and you shield me from every set of claws with no concern for yourself! I knew you were reckless before but it's like you don't want to live long enough for me to find a way out for you."

Dean pulled the car over to the side of the road with a squeal of tires. The car behind him on the two lane highway passed them with horn blaring. Dean turned to glare at his little brother. "Do you know why I take every hit?" He asked quietly, "Huh?"

Sam returned the glare. "Because you don't give a damn anymore!"

"No! Because I don't want you hurt. Because I don't want to take the chance of losing you again. I can't do it, I won't! I won't let something kill you again. I have nothing else to give for you and there's _no way in hell _I'm gonna live out my last days without you by my side. We're fighting a war, Sam. I'm not gonna sit on the sidelines and let you return those demons to hell by yourself. Not gonna happen, so just drop it!"

"No! No way in freakin' hell am I gonna just let this go. Damnit, are you trying to run me off, Dean? Hell, you don't even act like my brother anymore! You have become this… stranger to me and I hate it!" Sam's voice broke and the anger drained out of him. "I hate it. I'm losing you even before your time runs out. You worry about me going dark side, Dean. I can feel the evil pulling at me, ripping me to shreds and there's nothing I can do about it, because my strength has become a stranger to me! So if you _want_ me to go dark side, just keep pushing." Sam's eyes flared again with anger and he pushed open his car door with a squeak. Clamoring out, he stalked to the shoulder of the road and peered down over the steep embankment behind the guide rail.

Dean was out of the car and rushing up behind him. He grabbed Sam's right arm and spun him to look him in the eye. "I wanna know what the hell your problem is!"

Sam just glared. "You know what? I. Am. Not. Doing. This. I'm tired of trying to get through to you, man!" Sam turned away from Dean's angry face and looked at the steep drop again. Dean spun him once more, shoving him into the guide rail. His hands, fisted in Sam's collar tightly, were the only things that kept Sam from toppling down the rock strewn slope.

"_You_ trying to get through to _me_?! That's a freakin' laugh. Sam, you shot a twelve year old girl back there! You didn't even blink!"

"She was a demon, Dean!"

"No! She was possessed by a demon! There is a difference!"

"She was hurting you!"

"We could have exorcised her."

"Dean, she had you pinned to a wall with three knives, ready to throw the fourth at your throat. I had to stop her!"

"Yeah well, I couldn't help that a demon possessed the youngest knife thrower in the circus, but you still shouldn't have shot her in the head with the Colt, Sam!"

"I am done with this conversation, Dean!" Sam got back into the Impala after striding away from the guide rail and brushing past Dean. Dean watched Sam through the side window and shook his head, worried that something was wrong with his brother. Dean got into the Impala's driver's seat and fired the engine. Pulling out with a shower of flying gravel and a squeal of tires he made short work of crossing the border into Iowa.

Dean found them a motel a couple hours later. "Get some sleep Sam." He said as he stopped outside the motel room but didn't kill the engine.

Sam pushed the door open with a squeak and grabbed his duffle bag and laptop out of the backseat. "Where are you going?"

"Out." Dean put the car in gear, not even waiting for Sam to close the door. He started down the road, punching the gas when Sam was clear of the car and allowing the forward momentum to slam the door with a bang. Sam went into the room and slammed the door behind him, furious at Dean. Sam's bag went sailing across the room to land on then fall off of his usual bed with a thump. He heard the door open behind him and it crossed his mind that Dean had changed his mind. He turned at the sound and locked gazes with Ruby.

"What the hell do you want? I've only been here for five minutes and you found me already." Sam sighed and sat down on his bed, the anger leaving his body.

"I could find you in heaven Sam, although I doubt you'll ever be there." Ruby smiled sweetly. Sam glared at her.

"What. The. Hell. Do. You. Want?" He said, enunciating every word with deadly menace.

"I need to warn you. This town is dangerous. There's something here that I can't fight just yet. You won't be able to either. I suggest you get outta Dodge while you can Sam."

"What's in this town? Is Dean in danger? Damn it, he's out there alone."

"Get out of this town Sam. Go now. I'll find Dean and get him out. Something is after your spot on the throne and nothing is gonna stop it."

"I am not leaving without Dean! No way am I gonna trust you to get him out." Sam quickly shouldered his duffle bag and left the room, walking quickly along the road in the direction Dean had sped off in. Ruby caught up to him, walking quickly by his side, nearly running to keep up.

"Sam, this town isn't safe. That's why I'm here. To get you and Dean the hell out!"

"I'll find him and then we'll get out, okay?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dean had pulled into the bar parking lot fifteen minutes ago and was already on his third shot of Whiskey and his second beer. The clear bottle, nearly full of rich amber liquid, sat close by his right hand, which absently drummed on the bar top. He felt the presence beside him before he actually saw her. She put a well manicured hand on his leather clad arm.

"Looks like you're havin' a rough night, Sugar."

Dean snorted, "Ya think?" He downed the shot in one gulp and quickly poured another one, while still wincing at the burn that went all the way from his throat to his toes. Her hand caressed his worn leather jacket and Dean finally turned to face her. His eyes lit up in appreciation of the long, slightly wavy dark brown hair, striking blue eyes and lush pink lips. His eyes stayed on those lips as he watched them move.

"You wanna go somewhere and talk?"

"Yeah, I think I do." Dean hammered back that last shot as he pulled a twenty from his money clip and put it on the bar. He reached for her hand and the bottle and headed for the door. The woman lagged just behind Dean, still holding his hand. As the door closed behind her, the moon came out from behind a cloud, but Dean didn't notice as her eyes flashed black in the light.


	2. Victim of Fear

**Chapter 2: Victim of Fear**

Dean returned to the motel room several hours later to find Sam sitting at the table in the corner. His brother's hands were flying over the keyboard of his laptop. Sam glanced up when he heard the door shut behind Dean.

"Dude, where the hell have you been? I've looked everywhere for you! Listen, Ruby dropped by, she said we need to leave this town, fast. She was freaked, and Dean, I believe her. We should go."

"You're believing what Ruby has to say?"

"Yes Dean, I do."

Sam glanced back at the computer screen again. A click brought his eyes up to find Dean standing with a gun pointed at him. Dean had his Colt clenched in his white knuckled fist.

Sam swallowed hard. "Dean, what the hell are you doing?" Sam stood carefully, pushing the chair back from the table.

Dean had a blank expression on his face. Sam faced him, never once taking his eyes from Dean or the gun clasped in his hand. Sam raised his hands in a gesture of surrender.

"Dean? Dude, put the gun down."

A single tear leaked from Dean's eye as he shook his head, his eyes registering growing sorrow. His face hardened.

"I'm sor-ry Sammy, so sorry I couldn't save you."

"Dean, what?" Sam watched Dean's finger tighten on the trigger and his hand begin to shake on the white grip of the pistol. "Whoa, Dean. Let's talk about this. Why are you doing this?"

"I have to save you." A shot rang out in the dimly lit room. Sam flinched and fell to the carpeted floor. Dean dropped his hand, still holding the smoking gun, to his side. He watched blood pool around Sam's head for a second before beginning to wretch and running from the room. The Impala's tires spun out of the motel parking lot and onto pavement with a loud squeal.

_Two hours later, somewhere in Missouri._

Joshua was standing just inside his doorway when his cell phone rang. He stepped onto the porch and looked at the screen. He didn't really recognize the number.

"Hello?"

Silence greeted him and then, "Josh?" It came as a weak sounding whisper.

"Who is this?"

"……Sam."

"Sammy! Hey kid, what's goin on? I haven't heard from you in a while."

"Josh…"

"Sam, you don't sound too hot. What's goin' on?"

"…Help"

Joshua's heart skipped a beat. "Help? Sam, what the hell happened?"

"Dean… shot me."

"What?! Sam, where are you? Can you get to a hospital?"

A groan sounded through the phone.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sam groaned as dizziness washed over him. He had managed to get to the bed where his cell lay and placed a desperate call. Blood coated the side of his face and oozed rapidly down his front.

"_Hello?"_

"Josh?"

"_Who is this?"_

"……Sam."

"_Sammy! Hey kid, what's goin on? I haven't heard from you in a while."_

"Josh…"

"_Sam, you don't sound too hot. What's goin' on?"_

"…Help"

"_Help? Sam, what the hell happened?"_

"Dean… shot me."

"_What?! Sam, where are you? Can you get to a hospital?"_

Sam groaned; sliding lower where he'd slumped against the side of the bed. The phone clattered to the floor beside him as he gave into the darkness. "Josh." He murmured. Blood again formed a grotesque halo around his head, soaking into the carpet and pooling around his cell phone.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Joshua heard a clatter and a groan. _"Josh_._"_

"Sammy! Sam! Where the hell are you? How bad are you hurt?"

_Nothing. Silence._

"Sam!" Joshua slammed his phone shut against his denim clad thigh. "Damn it!" He opened the phone again and placed a call.

"_Hello?"_

"Bobby, it's Josh. Have you heard from the boys?"

"Sam and Dean? Not recently, why?"

"Sam called me but I lost the connection. I'll call you back, Bobby. Hey, if you see them, especially Dean, keep an eye on him." Joshua closed his phone again and headed back inside the house to the laptop that was a near permanent fixture on his kitchen table.

"Come on Sammy. Have your lojack on just this once." Joshua's fingers flew over the keyboard as he hacked his way into the Army GPS network that they used to locate potential targets.

Joshua had a strong feeling that the boys he cared about like sons needed him badly. _ Thank God for my Army engineering background. Hang on Sammy._

"Gotcha. Mill Creek, Iowa. Two hours away. Just hang on two more hours, kid. I'm comin'. Just hang on." Joshua grabbed the keys to his truck and bolted from the kitchen. He tried Sam's cell again only to have it go straight to voicemail.

"_This is Sam. I can't answer the phone right now…"_

"Damn it!" Josh slammed his phone shut again. "Just be okay, kiddo. I'm on my way." Joshua was in his truck in record time, kicking up a massive cloud of dust from beneath his spinning tires.


	3. A Friend's Fears

**Chapter 3: A Friend's Fears**

An hour later Joshua pulled into the motel where Sam's cell phone signal had been tracked to. Joshua got out of his truck practically before it stopped, thankful that cops seemed to be few and far between today. Joshua looked around the gravel lot, his Army training in tracking coming to the forefront of his mind. He noted where the Impala had spun backwards from a spot in the lot, kicking up the gravel and taking off towards the west. Joshua took a chance and knocked softly on the door in front of the spot where the Impala had recently vacated in a hurry.

"Sam?" He knocked louder. "Sammy?" Joshua turned the knob to find it unlocked. Fear streaked through him. He pushed it open and fought back the urge to cry _and_ vomit at the image that made him wish he could gouge out his eyes with a dull stick.

Sam lay on the floor on his side near the bed. His cell was soaking in the pool of blood that surrounded his head. Joshua raced to Sam's side and was terrified at the blue tinge that graced Sam's lips. His face was gray and he was cold.

"God, kid. C'mon, breathe for me, Sammy. C'mon." Joshua eased Sam to his back and checked the wound. It was a graze that exposed bone on Sam's left temple. It still bled profusely and Joshua bolted for his truck and the extensive med kit he had under the bed cover. Sam gasped and stopped breathing.

Joshua returned a minute later with the large medical kit. "Okay Sam, let's get you cleaned up." Josh said as he knelt by Sam's side again. He looked at Sam's face and noticed the blue had become more pronounced. He immediately felt for a pulse and his heart sank. "No you don't, kid. Don't you give up on me!" Joshua tipped Sam's head back gingerly to clear his airway and leaned over him. Sam gave a choked gasp and began to seize. He shook so violently that his head bounced off the carpeted floor and splashed the pooled blood up on to his face.

"Sammy, stop!" Joshua cried out as Sam continued to shake violently. The older hunter caught Sam by the shoulders and raised him to a semi sitting position. Reaching quickly with a bloody hand for the med kit he withdrew some sterile gauze. He held Sam's shaking form still as gently as he could, placing the gauze to the wound and applying pressure as hard as he dared. Joshua could feel the raised edges of the wound and the blood rapidly soaking the gauze. Joshua shifted Sam to lift him and lay him on the bed nearest him. The shaking had begun to subside and Joshua felt he could breathe again.

Blood quickly soaked into the sheets and pillow from Sam's soaked hair but Josh couldn't really make himself care about the motel "finery". The kid needed blood and Joshua couldn't take him to a hospital. That much he knew. Joshua applied more gauze to the wound and kept pressure. He felt it begin to take longer for the blood to seep through and knew it was slowing. He heaved a sigh, thankful that maybe the youngest Winchester, who had wiggled a place into his heart as an infant, would survive. Joshua felt a surge of anger at Dean for what had happened. He quickly pressed it down as he realized that something had to be very wrong for Dean to punch Sam, let alone shoot the kid.

Joshua eased onto the bed near Sam, while still maintaining pressure to the wound. "Sam, can ya hear me? Listen, I need you to wake up alright? Hey, kid C'mon. Need to figure out what the hell happened here."

"What happened here is that he didn't listen to me." Ruby said as she walked through the door. Joshua stiffened and had a gun on her before she finished speaking.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Friend of Sam's. I told him there was trouble in this town, but you think he would leave and let me find Dean? No. Just wouldn't listen." Ruby walked up to the bed and looked down at Sam's blood-soaked form, lying blue lipped on the bed. "How bad is he hurt?"

"Bad. He's lost too much blood. He needs a hospital and I can't take him to one. I can't help him here either. I don't have the supplies."

"Tell me what you need." Ruby stared directly at him, a determination on her face that Joshua somehow knew he could believe. He quickly rattled off a list of the things he needed and Ruby turned towards the door.

"Don't get caught. He needs those supplies. I think he needs you, too."

"No one will even know I've been there." Ruby left.

"Kiddo, I got no clue who she is, but I know she cares about you."

Sam began gasping for breath and Joshua was afraid he was going to have another seizure. He soothed Sam as best as he could and gave him a sip of water from the bottle he'd pulled from the bag, Sam's bag, which lay at the foot of the bed. Sam settled some and opened his eyes.

Joshua looked into those hazel orbs, his own eyes filled with worry when he saw them become lost behind a cloud of pain. "Hey, Sammy. How ya feelin', kid?" Sam's eyes closed and he shuddered once, going still. Joshua again felt for a pulse and, although weak, he found one. He breathed a sigh of relief and pulled some things from the med kit to set about cleaning and stitching Sam's bullet wound.

Sometime after Joshua had Sam cleaned up and stitched Ruby returned. She dropped a duffle bag full of supplies onto the bed. Joshua looked at her, surprised.

"How…?"

"Just help Sam."

Joshua set to work again, trying to save Sam's life. He soon had a much needed transfusion up and going and was amazed. Ruby brought back everything he needed and then some. He wondered how she hadn't gotten caught. Joshua finished cleaning Sam up and waited until the blood began to course more easily through his veins. Sam settled and his breathing deepened since his heart no longer had to struggle to pump too little blood through his veins. It took nearly three pints of blood to replenish what Sam had lost. Ruby watched silently as Joshua settled on the edge of the bed again and scrubbed a hand over his stubble covered face.

"How's he doin'?"

"A little better. Pulse is stronger. He needs time, but he'll pull through. Hey, help me get his shirt off so I can finish cleaning him up. Ruby moved forward and removed Sam's button down shirt while Joshua wrestled to move his muscular body without causing him pain. Sam was left in a blood soaked sleeveless undershirt. Joshua pulled scissors from the med kit and cut it away. Ruby stared at Sam's muscular arms and torso that seemed massive even while he was resting. She shook herself mentally and looked away. "Any idea what the hell happened between him and Dean?" Joshua asked.

"I told Sam that something was going on in this town. Something they couldn't fight. Neither can I. Not yet, anyway. I warned him to get out and now it's got Dean."

"What is it?"

"A demon. A demon of fear."

"Fear Demon? Like Barbas in the books?"

"Worse. This one takes a person's worst fears and makes them believe they're real. The person acts on them and becomes violent to make the fear go away. Usually grief makes them suicidal in the end, because after they beat their fear they realize that they've done something they can't live with."

"What's that got to do with Sam and Dean?" He looked at her and wondered vaguely what her story was.

Ruby rolled her eyes, sliding back into her familiar shield of sarcasm now that her fear for Sam's life had lessened. "What happened the last time you were with Sam and Dean?"

"Gordon. Bastard hurt Sam and Dean. Spewed all kinds of garbage about Sam becoming evil. Then Sammy got control of those freaky powers of his and………Oh, damn. You don't think that demon made Dean somehow think that Sam went evil?"

"Why else would Dean shoot Sam and bolt?"

"Sonofafreakinbitch!" Joshua stood from the bed and pulled his cell phone from his pocket.


	4. Fear Takes Control

**Chapter 4: Fear Takes Control**

The Impala rolled into Bobby's driveway and kicked up gravel as it screeched to a halt. Bobby heard the familiar rumble and looked out the front door. The smile on his face faded when he saw only Dean in the car and he'd made no move to get out and come to the door. Bobby went outside and walked to the driver's side door. He became worried when he saw Dean's appearance. Joshua's cryptic phone call flashed through his mind. _If you see Dean, just keep an eye on him. Something's not right._

"Dean?" Bobby questioned. He leaned slightly into the open window and tried to catch the young hunter's eyes. "Dean?" He asked again. Dean seemed to startle as if he hadn't heard Bobby saying his name. He turned tired features to Bobby's face.

"Bobby?"

"What's goin on Dean?" Bobby opened the heavy car door with a squeak and helped Dean to stand when it appeared as if he couldn't do it alone. Dean finally stood from the car and wavered on his feet. Bobby caught him, steadying the exhausted young hunter. "Dean, are you hurt? Where's Sam?"

Dean looked at Bobby, meeting his eyes. He blinked and blinked again. Tears filled his eyes and spilled down his face. Uncontrollable sobs racked his body and he collapsed to his knees before Bobby could stop his descent. Bobby slid to his aged knees before Dean and caught his face in both hands, bringing up the tear flooded green eyes to forcibly meet his own again.

"Dean, what the hell is goin' on?" Bobby asked, concern overriding his earlier puzzlement over Joshua's contact with him.

"Bobby….. Sammy. I couldn't…. couldn't save….h-him." Dean sobbed, burying his face in Bobby's grease stained shirt. "He…he…his destiny. Bobby, my brother. I

l-lost my baby brother." Dean sobbed again, slightly rocking back and forth in Bobby's arms. "I had to… he didn't come back…right. Dark… Sammy, he went dark on me, Bobby. I couldn't stop it. I had to…" Dean's voice refused to work and he choked on another sob, pulling away from Bobby to retch, unable to bring anything up since he hadn't had anything to eat or drink in over twelve hours. Dean was on his knees and the next thing Bobby knew Dean on his feet, scrambling away from Bobby to lean against the wall of the house. Sobbing violently, he seemed to curl in on himself. Bobby rushed to him and pulled him into his arms again, remembering the very young boy who'd first called him Uncle Bobby.

"Dean, what happened to Sam?"

"I… I killed him Bobby." Dean whispered brokenly. "I kept my promise to Dad and I k-killed my baby brother." Dean pulled back from Bobby and raised his eyes to the older hunter's shocked, tear filled gaze. Dean sagged again in Bobby's arms and Bobby watched on, shocked as Dean's eyes rolled back in his head and he crumpled to the ground, or would have if Bobby hadn't had a tight grip on his arms and lowered him gently.

"Dean!" Bobby tapped his cheek. "Dean, c'mon, you gotta wake up." _My God, what the hell happened to this boy?_ Bobby hefted Dean, his back protesting as he managed to get the young man on his feet. He looped Dean's limp arm around his neck and held him up by his belt. Bobby dragged Dean inside and settled him on the old couch. He went to the kitchen and filled a bowl with cool water. He threw in a clean dishtowel and went back to Dean's side. He sat on his coffee table and bathed Dean's face to try and bring him around. Bobby noted the dark circles beneath Dean's eyes and his shallow breathing. Bobby's cell phone rang and he quickly went outside to so as not to disturb Dean.

"Hello?"

"Bobby, it's Josh again."

"Josh, Dean's here. The boy is wrecked! What the f…hell happened?" Bobby screeched, barely censoring himself and nearly breaking his phone with his bare hands from the grip he had on it.

"Listen Bobby. I'm here in Iowa. With Sam…"

"Sam? Aw Josh! What is goin on? Dean told me what happened…"

"Bobby, shut up for a minute and listen to me! Sam is alive. I don't know what Dean told you but Sam is alive. Bobby, I'm here with a friend of Sam's and she says that Dean was touched by a demon. A fear demon. Dean took a shot at Sam and grazed his head pretty bad. Kid got enough sense back to call me. Damn near bled to death 'fore I got here, too. He's in pretty bad shape, hasn't woke up for more than ten seconds since I got here. Listen, you gotta keep an eye on Dean. _Don't_ let him know that Sammy is alive. I think that would be bad. He…" Ruby snatched the phone from Joshua's hand and motioned him back inside.

"What are you doing?" Joshua asked angrily.

"Sam needs you. He's starting to wake up. Go." Joshua shrugged and went back inside in a hurry. Ruby put the phone to her ear, fully expecting to have to listen to the old man freak out when he found out she was with Sam yet again. "Bobby, it's your friendly neighborhood Colt fixing demon."

"Ruby? What the hell are you doin' with Joshua? He obviously doesn't know what you are or you'd be back in hell before you knew it."

"Bobby, you talk too much. Just listen for a minute if you wanna save Dean's life."

"His life? What?!"

"Bobby! Listen, the demon that touched Dean is really powerful. I've gone up against the bitch before. A long time ago. I can take her but it's gonna take a while. Has Dean passed out yet?"

"Yeah, actually 'bout ten minutes ago."

"Good, keep him out. And _do not_ tell him that Sam is still alive."

"What?!" Bobby interrupted, not believing what she was asking of him and then wondering why he _should _believe her. She was a demon after all.

"If you don't do what I say, he'll die. Simple. Drug him; punch him, what ever you have to do to keep him alive. If he finds out that Sam is alive you'll lose them both. You really want that?"

"I get it."

"Good."

"Ruby? Is Sam okay?"

"He will be. And no, he's not gone evil on you. The demon made Dean believe that. The bitch played on Dean's worst fear and Dean nearly killed Sam. I'll get her. Your friend is gonna bring Sam to you, when I make sure it's safe. It's gonna take all of you to help Dean." Ruby hung up the phone and went back inside.

Ruby sauntered over to the bed, handed Joshua's phone back to him, and looked down at Sam, pleased to see that his eyes were open. "How you feelin?" She asked him.

He blinked and croaked, "Lousy." Joshua hurried from the bed to get Sam a glass of water. Returning, he gave him a sip. Sam sputtered, wincing when the cough hurt his head.

"Easy kid. Just a little more. You lost a lotta blood."

"Dean?" Sam whispered after Josh eased his head back to the pillow. "Where's Dean?" There was fear in his eyes. Joshua didn't know if it was fear for Dean's safety or his own.

"Shhh, kid. He's at Bobby's at the moment. He went there after he thought he killed you. Bobby has things under control. He's gonna keep an eye on Dean. Your brother is gonna be fine."

"What happened to make him… act like that?"

Ruby perched on the edge of the bed, carefully avoiding the dry blood that was all over the sheets. "A fear demon got to him. He'll be okay though, because I'm gonna take her out. You need to listen to your friend here and don't be so damn stubborn. He's gonna get you the hell outta Dodge like you should've done when I warned you the first time." Sam nodded and closed his eyes, exhausted. Joshua moved in to cover him with a blanket from the other bed in the room. Ruby turned to leave.

She glanced back at Joshua. "Take care of Sam and get him the hell outta here when I call you. Take him to your place and let him get stronger before you face Dean. This is gonna take everything he has and he needs to be at the top of his game."

"How do you know so much about this? You're just a young girl."

"I know a lot more than you think." She said quietly, turning back to the door.

"Ruby?" Sam spoke up although it was still a weak whisper. She turned back at the sound of his voice.

He looked at her, his left eye beginning to swell shut from the trauma to his temple. "You may be strong, but you're… not invincible. Be careful out there." She met his eyes for a split second before turning and disappearing without a sound. Sam swallowed hard and closed his eyes again. Joshua settled in to keep watch over his young friend and make sure Sam rested easily.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bobby watched as Dean tossed restlessly on the couch. Sweat beaded on his brow and the next thing Bobby knew Dean was sitting upright on the couch with a choked gasp followed closely by a sob.

"Dean? Dean, it's okay." Bobby soothed as he sat down on his coffee table again. He put a strong, comforting hand on the young hunter's shaking shoulder. Dean's eyes started darting wildly around, not really seeing. He began to shake worse and his green eyes welled with tears as memories rushed in on him. Bobby pulled him into his arms and felt totally useless. "C'mon Dean. Stay with me here."

Dean pulled away slightly and dashed a hand across his eyes. "Bobby?" He asked, his eyes finally clearing some. "I thought it was all a nightmare. I thought I'd wake up and Sammy…" Dean allowed his voice to trail off. Bobby shifted his gaze away as Dean dropped his eyes to his shaking hands.

"Dean, I'm sorry." Bobby said softly, unable to quash the guilt that spiked through him. He only hoped it didn't show in his voice. Dean continued to look at his hands, his right one especially. He raised it to his face and a look of sheer terror crossed his haggard looking features at seeing the black smudge of gun powder on his right hand. Bobby moved to catch Dean too slowly as the oldest Winchester surged to his feet and raced past Bobby and into the bathroom. He slammed the door and Bobby heard the water come on in the sink full blast. Bobby followed him to the door and stood listening carefully on the outside, trying to see if Dean needed him. _At least he didn't lock the damn door, _Bobby mused. Bobby stood outside the door for a few minutes. He began to worry when he'd heard the running water but nothing else, no movement.

"Dean?" Getting no response he tried again. "Dean, come on out, son." Still nothing. Bobby turned the knob and opened the door. A billowing cloud of steam erupted through the opening and Bobby could just make out Dean's form standing in front of the sink. He had his hands under the water. Tears rolled down his face, reflected in the chipped, foggy mirror. Bobby rushed forward and pulled Dean's red, blistering hands from the water. "Damn it Dean. What are you doin?" He turned Dean forcibly from the sink when the young man tried to put his lobster red hands back under the scalding tap. Bobby pulled him into his arms and eased Dean to the floor as his legs gave out. "Aw, Dean, lemme see. What did you do?"

"Powder residue…. my hands. Bobby…I had….I… I can't……."

"Hey, hey. It's okay. It's not there anymore. It's gone, Dean."

"I …I still…God, Sammy!" Dean stood and raced from the room again, nearly slipping on the wet floor. Bobby followed as quickly as he could, feeling older than he had in years. He found Dean in the kitchen, this time leaning heavily on the sink again. The water was off.

"Dean, come sit down." Bobby breathed a sigh of relief. Dean cried out and Bobby started at the sound. Black and brown wooden beads littered the floor, some still on the cord that had held them together. Bobby raced forward and caught Dean's shoulders. He spun him to find a butcher's knife in Dean's left hand and blood pouring from the top of his right wrist. Bobby ripped the knife from Dean's hand and threw it, burying it to the hilt in the kitchen wall. Blood ran down the wall in a small rivulet as the knife slowly stopped vibrating. Bobby's face clouded over and he let his fist fly. Dean crumpled into his arms soundlessly. Guilt shot through Bobby again, but he now realized Ruby had been right. He had to keep Dean out if he was going to keep Dean alive. Bobby laid Dean on the floor, beads and all. He wrapped a clean kitchen towel around his profusely bleeding wrist. Getting the look he did at the wound, Bobby swore Dean had tried to cut off his hand. He got Dean under the arms and lifted him slightly, dragging him as gently as possible down the hall to his bedroom. He figured if Dean managed to wake up and he was in the room he usually shared with Sam there would be no stopping his next attempt to take his life.

Once Dean's unconscious form was settled on the twin bed Bobby went to retrieve the large medical kit he kept in the kitchen. He also filled a glass with cool water. He returned, putting the glass on the side table and proceeded to clean the wound since the bleeding had slowed. Bobby took a good look at the self inflicted near amputation. It was deep, nearly to the bone in several places across the entire width of the top of Dean's right wrist. Thankfully, Bobby noticed, Dean had missed everything vital and the knife had been sharp and straight; leaving a wound that Bobby believed he could stitch with very little scarring. Guilt surged through Bobby that Dean had hurt himself on his watch.

Bobby had the wound clean and looked once more to make sure he hadn't missed anything. Satisfied that Dean's use of his hand would not be compromised by the injury once it had healed, Bobby sat to work using tiny stitches to aid in reducing the scar Dean would have. Sixty-three stitches later the wound was closed and Bobby smeared antibiotic cream over the tiny black sutures and wrapped gauze around Dean's wrist, securing it with tape. Going back to the med kit on the bedside stand Bobby extracted two syringes and two tiny vials. He shook his head ruefully and injected Dean with a tetanus booster. Dean stirred on the bed, and with another surge of guilt he followed that closely with a strong sedative.

Dean's eyes opened to slits at the second needle prick. "Bobby, wha' happened?"

Bobby reached for the water glass on the side table and gave Dean a sip. "Easy, kid, drink this." Bobby said as he raised Dean's head to give him a drink, successfully avoiding answering the question. He rested Dean's head back on the pillows and went into the small bathroom just off the bedroom, returning a few seconds later with a cool damp washcloth, which he laid on Dean's face near his cheekbone. The coolness seeped into the raised bumpy bruise Bobby had inflicted with his fist.

The older hunter sighed and rubbed a thumb over Dean's forehead as the young man's eyes closed and he gave into the sedative coursing through his bloodstream. Dean sighed. Bobby watched Dean settle and drew a ragged breath himself. "Rest easy kid." Bobby pulled his phone from his pocket and turned off the ringer, choosing to leave it on vibrate so he'd know if Joshua calls him but it wouldn't disturb Dean. The longer that boy slept the better off he would be.


	5. Fear Escalates

**Chapter 5: Fear Escalates**

Sam woke, several hours after Ruby left, to Joshua's hand gently shaking his shoulder. "Huh, Josh?" Sam swallowed against his dry throat.

"Easy, Sam. It's alright."

"What's goin' on?"

"Sorry, you were startin' to get a little restless. You need anything?"

"Thirsty." Sam croaked. Joshua left and quickly returned with a cool glass of water. He helped Sam sit up and take a sip of the water. Sam gulped it until Joshua pulled it away.

"I don't want you getting sick." Josh sat the glass on the stand near the bed and checked Sam's eyes for signs of a concussion. There was definitely a concussion. After doing the standard finger test Joshua felt relieved. It wasn't as bad as he'd feared. He felt Sam would be okay.

"Where's Ruby? Has she made it back yet?"

"No, haven't seen or heard anything outta her since she left. What's up with her anyhow, Sam?"

"What do you mean?"

"She's…different. She's got secrets. Do you really trust her?"

"I have to Josh. She's helping me save Dean."

"From the deal?"

Sam nodded and averted his eyes. "God, Josh. How are we gonna get through to him?"

"Sammy, lemme tell you somethin'. Dean's strong. You are too."

Sam snorted and shook his head ruefully.

"Whether you think it or not, you are. You'll get through to him, the way only you can. You'll see. It may take time, but you will."

Sam blinked back tears although they still leaked from his swollen eye. "Thanks, man."

Joshua looked at Sam and clasped a hand to his shoulder, squeezing reassuringly. He let go and helped Sam lie back on the pillow. "Get some rest kid. I'll let you know if I hear anything from Ruby or Bobby."

Sam nodded and closed his eyes, feeling very tired. Joshua adjusted his covers and walked outside for some air. His mind was working overtime. He moved just a few feet from the door and drew a deep breath, letting it out in a sigh. _Why the hell can't these boys catch a break?_ Joshua pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed Bobby.

"Hey Bobby."

Josh, how's Sam?"

"Not as bad as I thought he was. I got him some blood and he's resting. Twenty stitches and a concussion. He's lucky, a couple millimeters deeper and…….. How's Dean doin'?"

"I want a crack at this damn demon myself, Josh. That boy… damn it, Josh. He tried to burn his skin off with hot water and when I stopped him he tried to cut off his gun hand! I punched him to knock him out while I stitched up his wrist and slipped him a sedative. I don't know what the hell else to do. You hear anything from Ruby yet?"

"Nah. Hey, do you know the story on her?"

"Sam trusts her. She helped me rebuild the Colt. She has her own ways, but she's on our side."

"Bobby, how the hell are we gonna help these boys?"

"We'll find a way."

"Hey man, I'll keep in touch. Just don't let Dean overhear us. I don't wanna make this situation….." Josh let his voice trail off when he heard a noise from inside. It sounded like Sam crying out. "Bobby, I gotta go, something's up with Sammy."

"Keep me posted." Click.

Josh headed back inside as Sam cried out again. He was thrashing on the bed, head turning side to side like he was fighting a bad dream. Joshua sat down on the bed and tried to still his movements; afraid he'd pull the stitches at his temple and get a worse scar. "Sam? Sam! You gotta settle down. C'mon, relax." Joshua put a hand to the back of Sam's neck on the pillow and tried to soothe the distraught young Winchester. Joshua stilled abruptly. Sam's neck was damp with sweat and very warm. "God, kid no! Don't you get sick on me now!" Joshua bolted for the bathroom and got a cold washcloth. Returning quickly he bathed Sam's face. The cloth quickly became warm and sweat still beaded on Sam's forehead. Joshua went and cooled off the cloth, returning again to the fight to cool Sam down.

"Sam, c'mon, you gotta wake up. Hey kid. Bobby's gonna kill me if I let anything happen to you." Sam moaned a little and his head tossed, the cloth sliding off his forehead. His eyebrows furrowed and he clasped the covers in his fists. Joshua saw the wrinkles his moving hands made.

"Come on Sam. You gotta settle." Joshua put the cloth on Sam's neck, spreading it out to cover his throat from ear to ear and he gingerly pulled the bandage away from Sam's temple to reveal a slightly red, much bruised bullet wound. "Damn it, it's gettin' infected." Joshua made for his med kit again and pulled an antibiotic tablet from the small bottle. He refilled the glass with colder water and lift Sam's head to give him the pill and a sip of water. Sam opened his eyes, blinking, trying to focus. "Hey Sam, you're getting sick. Can you take a pill for me?"

Sam nodded into Joshua's hand and the older hunter put the pill in Sam's mouth, quickly chasing it with water. Sam swallowed, grimaced and gagged slightly. Josh lowered his head to the pillow and replaced the washcloth over Sam's neck, gingerly dumping some of the water from the glass on the cloth to cool it down again. Sam's eyes remained open, trying to look about the room in a semi haze. His eyes didn't quite focus.

"Hey Sam, you with me?" Joshua loomed over Sam's face so the young man could find him in the room.

"Josh?" Sam swallowed and locked eyes with him, hazel to brown. "I had a dream about Dean… I think. Have you…talked to Bobby lately?"

"Just a little bit ago. What did you dream about?" Joshua asked, curious about how strong Sam's abilities have gotten.

"He hurt himself. He was so upset, Josh. I don't know what he did but it's bad. I gotta get to him!" Sam started to push himself up from the bed and Joshua tried to restrain him. Sam fought and finally collapsed back to the bed.

"Damn it Sammy. Now stop. You're gonna make things worse for you, and that won't help Dean. You heard your friend. He's gonna need you. So you gotta rest and get your strength back. Bobby has Dean under control now. He's gonna be okay, but only if you're there to help him. Got me?"

Sam groaned and pitched over onto his side. "Sam?! Sam, what?"

"Oh, I don't feel so good Josh." Sam moaned and breathed raggedly, swallowing hard repeatedly. Joshua noted the paleness to Sam's face and the slight green tinge and grabbed the trash can just in time. Sam threw up until there was nothing left. He fell back to the bed on his side and gasped for breath. Joshua helped him to rinse his mouth, and rubbed his back until he stopped shaking. He finally sighed and closed his eyes.


	6. Fear's Lasting Effects

**Chapter 6: Fear's Lasting Effects **

Dean stirred on the bed and opened bleary eyes. His hand hurt badly and he looked down. As his vision cleared he noticed the bandage. "Bobby?" He called out, or tried to. His throat was so dry that it came out a whisper. Dean sat up on the bed and realized that he was in Bobby's bedroom. _Why the hell…?_ Memories came rushing back for the second time. Dean bolted to his feet and rushed into the bathroom. He threw up, continuing to retch until he felt like he couldn't breathe. Bobby came into the bathroom and stood just inside the doorway.

"You need to eat something Dean. And get some rest." Dean stood and rinsed his mouth, spitting the fouled water back into the sink.

"I need to go get my brother from that dive of a room and do what needs to be done. I killed him, Bobby. I can't live with that."

"Dean, please. Just stay here. You aren't right and I don't want you alone."

"I'll do what I NEED TO DO! I need to save my brother. I need to make sure nothing else can use him, ever! I couldn't……face seeing him like that. Not again. I saw him…he went dark. I… damnit Bobby, he was so cold. With that little girl. I can't let that side of him have what's left of m-my Sammy."

"Dean. Just get some more rest. You need to get your strength back. I'll help you, I swear, but just wait a bit. Let me fix you some dinner. You need to eat."

"The only thing I need to eat is a bullet… after I take care of my brother. That bitch Ruby was there. God only knows what she's gonna do if she finds his… him. She was always there, feeding him lines that she could help him save me, using _me_ to make him take one more step into the darkness. I lost him and I can't get him back. I have a few months left and I swear I'm gonna make her pay!" Dean brushed by Bobby and headed quickly for the front door.

"Dean! Stop! Dean!" Bobby bolted after him. "Dean, I'm not gonna ask again! Please just come back in and rest." Dean turned and glared at Bobby.

"I'LL REST WHEN SAMMY DOES!" He turned away and headed once again for the Impala.

"No, you'll rest now." Bobby muttered and pulled a pistol from his waistband. He fired the near silent gun and watched as Dean flinched. Dean turned accusing eyes back to Bobby from a distance and crumpled to the ground, stirring dust. Bobby rushed to his side and watched guiltily as Dean's eyes glazed over and closed. Bobby pulled the dart from his shoulder.

"Kid, when the hell are you gonna learn to listen to me?" Bobby hefted Dean into a fireman's carry and headed back into the house, depositing him on the bed again. He reached for the drying washcloth and wiped dust from Dean's face. Bobby looked him over for other injuries from the fall and noticed blood had seeped through the bandage around his wrist.

"Damn kid opened up my hard work." Bobby unwrapped the wound and cleaned it again, re-stitching the three dozen that had pulled. Dean would scar now and Bobby's heart ached for the reminder that the oldest Winchester would bear for the rest of his troubled life, short as it was turning out to be. Bobby put a new dressing on the wrist and settled him in to sleep off the tranquilizer dart. Bobby would sedate him again as it wore off. He settled in to watch Dean nonstop to keep him from pulling another stunt.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ruby could sense the demon she hated with an unequalled passion. She knew she was close and instinctively she knew it was going after Sam. _Bhairavi. She dies today._ Ruby mused with vengeance on her mind. Ruby had her own reasons for wanting to take out the bitch. She was determined to stop the fear tripping demon from getting to and destroying Sam. Ruby stopped on the demons trail, realizing she was only a mile from the secluded motel where a very injured Sam was in Joshua's care.

"It's time to get them moving." She muttered pulling her cell phone from her pocket. She pulled a number from a memory and dialed it easily. Demons could do that after all. The phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Forget taking him to your place. The demon is too close to him for my comfort. She's after Dean, too. We all have to get there to protect both of them. Get Sam to Bobby's."

"What?! I can't move him now. He took a turn for the worse. Fever."

"_Listen to me._ You have to get him moving, otherwise his turn for the worse is gonna get him killed. I know what we're dealing with. Her name's Bhairavi. Ever hear of her?"

"Damn."

"I thought so. I can take her. Get. Him. Safe." _Click._

Joshua rushed into action, quickly piling all of the Winchesters' stuff and his own under the cover on the bed of the big black truck. He fired the engine and pulled directly in front of the door. He quickly went back inside and roused Sam from his fever induced slumber. It took precious time to coax him fully awake. His eyes still held a glazed look of pain and sickness.

"Josh? What's…?"

"Time to move, Sam. Sorry. Ruby called. She told me what we're up against and I don't like it. I'm doin' my part and getting you the hell outta Dodge. I'm takin' you to Bobby's. I've gotta keep you and Dean safe from her."

"Her?"

"Bhairavi."

Something clicked in Sam's "encyclopedia of weird" brain and his eyes cleared some. "I've heard of her. She's got to be thousands of years old. She must've got out through the gate."

"That's what I figured. How does Ruby know how to take her?"

Sam pushed himself upright to a sitting position on the bed and immediately started to slump back down. Joshua caught him and gave him a steadying hand, helping him to put on a clean shirt. Sam was breathless by the time he'd finished buttoning it. "Trust me. If anyone… can take her, it's Ruby."

Joshua stood and pulled Sam to unsteady feet, holding him up as his legs gave out beneath him. "C'mon kid, we gotta get to the truck. You can rest in the backseat. I'll get us safe to Bobby's." Joshua looped one of Sam's long arms around his neck and all but carried him to the truck. No easy feat for someone who was five inches shorter than Sam.

The black Chevy Avalanche waited just outside the door, engine still running. Joshua eased Sam down into the back seat and waited to make sure he was capable of catching his breath. "You okay?" He asked Sam. Sam swallowed and nodded. Joshua covered his fevered form with a soft blanket and brushed sweat soaked hair out of Sam's eyes. He hopped into the driver's seat and adjusted the mirror so he could see Sam's pale fever spotted face. "You rest. I'm gonna get us on the road." Sam nodded again and closed his eyes.


	7. Fears from the Past Faced Anew

**Chapter 7: Fears from the Past Faced Anew**

Ruby caught up with Bhairavi in time to see the huge black truck spin gravel and kick up dust as it hit the blacktop on the way to safety. She looked at the truck as its brake lights briefly lit up and it rounded the corner at breakneck speeds.

"Get him safe." She murmured as she turned to face her quarry. Her eyes turned their inky black as she drew on power deep within and she smirked, always enjoying the heady rush that came with tapping into the hidden source. "Time for a little fun." She turned to Bhairavi's form which was materializing from black demon smoke. Ruby's blond hair waved behind her in the cold breeze the presence of the other demon stirred.

"Bhairavi, I'd like to say it's good to see you again, but that would just be a lie."

The dark haired woman turned to the voice behind her. She'd lost her chance to do away with the boy king that stood in the way of her rightful position as leader of the demon army. Sam still lived. She was furious.

"Aindri, following the general like a good little soldier, are we?" Her blue eyes turned inky black and the cold wind intensified, buffeting Ruby with the force behind it.

"I told you once what I'd do if I ever saw you again."

Bhairavi's voice dripped sarcasm as she laughed. "You don't have any power over me alone. Just one of the _Avinashini Yamala_ . The indestructible twins. I destroyed what was once the only force that could stop me.

"I can take you. I banished you alone before. I can do it again."

"Oh, my greatest fear has come true! Little Ruby, about to put me in my place. Give it up, Aindri. You cannot defeat me. I will take Sam's life, and his place. You can follow me like the soldier you are." Bhairavi laughed evilly. Ruby simmered with rage.

"You used me to kill my brother. You didn't defeat us. You didn't have the guts to go up against us without turning me first."

"Oh yes. I had forgotten such a trivial thing. Losing your brother, your twin; that was your greatest fear. Losing a part of yourself. I know you care for the boy king. You're hoping to secure your place by his side. I'm going to take him from you, too. I will break you."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dean stirred on the bed and opened his eyes to find he was almost too tired to keep them open. Bobby was sitting beside him on the bed. Dean pulled away when Bobby offered him a glass of water.

"You sonofa… You drugged me!"

"I'm not sorry. I won't be sorry. You need to rest. Damnit Dean, just give yourself some time. Everything will work out."

"Right," Dean snorted, "'Cause everything is just so freakin' peachy! I _killed_ my baby brother and you're telling me to take care of myself! Get the hell away from me old man! I don't need you to tell me what the hell to do with what little life I have left. Without Sammy I have no life!"

Dean lurched on unsteady legs from the bed. Brushing past Bobby, who had also stood, he headed for the kitchen. Bobby followed closely behind. Dean grabbed the first bottle he came to and downed the Jack in one long swallow. Bobby watched him and moved closer. Dean moved towards the door a few steps, with Bobby following closely, before he winced and wavered. Dean dropped the bottle, sending it to the wooden floor with a crash. It shattered and Dean's eyes glazed over. "Yousonofafreakinbitch." He slurred before his eyes rolled back and he slumped into Bobby's arms once again. Bobby Kept him from landing on the glass and Drops of Whiskey that lay all over the floor.

"I'm getting' too old for this crap." Bobby muttered as he lifted Dean into a fireman's carry and deposited him onto the bed again.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Joshua pulled into Singer Salvage Yard kicking up gravel as he screeched to a halt. He glanced at Sam before opening his door. Bruises, stubble and fever spots stood out on the boy's otherwise colorless face. He got out of the truck and shut the door. The bang startled Sam awake.

"Easy, bud. We're at Bobby's." Joshua said as he helped Sam out of the truck.

"Dean?"

"Yeah. He's here someplace. I'll take ya to him." Bobby came out onto the porch at the sound of a vehicle. Joshua supported Sam as he helped him walk to the porch. Bobby came down the stairs and threw his arms around the youngest Winchester, pulling him from Joshua's grip and into a tight hug.

"Damn, kid. It's good to see you!" Sam sagged into Bobby's arms, unable to do more than concentrate on his breathing and lean into the embrace.

Ruby walked soundlessly around the corner of the house. "I hate to break up the family reunion and all, but _get him the hell outta here!_ Bhairavi…"

"You called me?" Bhairavi materialized in front of Ruby and laughed maliciously, flinging an arm out and sending the other demon flying. Ruby hit the side of a junk pickup several yards away and slid to the ground with a grimace on her face. Bhairavi advanced on the three hunters standing near the porch and waved her arm again. Bobby was flung away from Sam, landing a few feet away with a grunt of pain. Sam slid to his knees on the dusty ground, too weak to stand on his own.

Bhairavi laughed. "The boy king, on his knees before me? How fitting." Joshua pulled his Ruger from his waistband and fired repeatedly. Other than a slight flinch and a quick glance his way, he got no acknowledgement from her. He shot her again, this time between the eyes. She growled and flung out her arm. Joshua's feet left the ground and he landed hard near the tire of his truck, unmoving. His arm was pinned at an odd angle beneath his back.

"Josh!" Sam screamed. He fought to push himself upright. Dean emerged from the house, rifle in hand. He flew down the porch steps.

"You! You took my brother from me!" Dean shouted angrily, seeing only Bhairavi in his grief. "I'm not gonna let you hurt any other friends of mine!" He fired the high-powered semi-automatic repeatedly. Bhairavi staggered, but quickly regrouped, pinning him to the wall with a wave of her hand. He kept his grip on the rifle.

Sam forced himself upright. "Dean!" He cried out weakly. Bhairavi turned her attention to him and he slid backwards to slam into the door of Joshua's truck with enough force to dent it.

"Guuhh!" His back arched and he cried out. His senses reeled and blackness lurked at the edges of his consciousness as she held him upright without touching him. She turned back to Dean, a malicious glint in her black eyes.

"You see this? Hell holds your brother in its grasp now. You failed him. You let him down and now darkness uses his image to end this world as you know it. Your greatest fear has come true."

"No! Sammy!" Dean screamed in agony.

"I'll kill this evil for you Dean. You can put your brother and yourself to rest." She released Dean from her hold and he raised the rifle level with Sam's chest and fired. Ruby stepped in front of Sam and took the bullet.

Ruby knocked the rifle from Dean's hand with a flick of her wrist. "That hurts. And you owe me a new jacket." She flicked her forefinger off her thumb and Dean's head snapped back, connecting with the wall of the house behind him. He slumped, unconscious, to the ground.

Bhairavi turned to face Ruby and growled. She glared, black eyes meeting black eyes the held a desire for vengeance in their depths.

"I'll destroy you!" Bhairavi menaced.

"How can you? I've already faced my worst fear and survived. You can't beat me." Ruby retorted, smiling sweetly. Something flickered in the other demon's black eyes and she faltered as she faced Ruby. Bobby raised his head from where he lay on the ground near Dean. Ruby moved forward.

"_I've_ just made _your_ worst fear come true. You've found someone you can't touch!" Bhairavi screamed a hideous, terrified sound. Her skin slowly began to turn gray and her features locked into a twisted mask of fear. She turned to stone as her scream turned to a grating cry and faded. Sam slumped, breathless, and pushed his body away from the damaged truck. He staggered to the corner of the porch where Bobby kept a splitting maul and a sledge hammer. Sam picked up the twenty pound sledge lurched to the grotesque stone figure. He roared in fury and swung the sledge with all his remaining strength. The large hammer connected with Bhairavi's stone shoulder and the gargoyle- like figure shattered, stone flying everywhere. Sam dropped the sledge, heaving a ragged breath as his eyes rolled back in his head. He collapsed to the ground. Bobby forced himself upright as Joshua stirred on the ground by the truck. Ruby turned to Sam and rolled him over. Blood was seeping through the gauze at his temple. She brushed the hair from his eyes and wiped dust from his cheek.

"Looks like you're gonna have another scar, handsome." She murmured for his ears alone. Bobby had gone to Dean's side as he groaned. He helped Dean sit up. His eyes fell on Ruby, on her knees beside Sam. Then they shifted to Bobby's haggard features.

"Bobby, what the hell happened?"

"That pile of rubble there was a demon." Bobby said softly. "She got to you, made you think ten kinds o' crazy. You remember?" Dean's face clouded over.

"Oh god, Sammy!"

Ruby looked at Dean. "He needs attention, but he'll be okay. Bobby helped Dean stand and he pulled away, rushing to Sam's side. Bobby went to Joshua who was sitting up on the ground with a death grip on his right shoulder.

"You okay?"

Joshua was breathing heavily, in pain. "Shoulder's dislocated." Bobby helped Joshua stand and they made their way inside. Dean pulled unconscious Sam to his feet and stumbled under the weight. Ruby stepped up to Sam's other side and fit herself against him, helping Dean get him inside.


	8. Epilogue: Eight Days Later

**Epilogue: Eight Days Later**

Sam came into the kitchen where Bobby was making coffee. His wound was healing and although it would scar it wouldn't be too noticeable. Bruises had faded to a yellow cast and his strength had returned.

"Mornin' Bobby." Sam took the offered cup of coffee with an exchanged smile and looked at his old friend. Joshua had left for home yesterday to allow his arm to heal. The house was quiet and no one had seen Ruby since she had helped Dean settle Sam on a bed. "Dean wasn't in our room. Where is he Bobby?" Sam asked as he put three sugars and two shots of creamer into the near boiling liquid.

"Back porch. Nightmare woke him up. Said he wanted some air." Bobby handed him a cup of black coffee. He turned and walked through the house with the two steaming mugs in his hands. He found Dean leaning on the railing, staring sightlessly at the horizon. He bumped shoulders with his older brother and handed him the cup of black tar Bobby was famous for.

"Hey." Sam said.

"Hey." Dean echoed. He held the coffee but didn't drink the steaming brew.

"You okay?"

"Not really." Dean took a gulp to cut himself off from talking too much. He hoped to burn his tongue to keep from spilling his guts in one huge rush. He dropped his eyes to his right wrist where his stitches had been removed a couple days ago. A long red scar was visible. He had a hard time looking at it. He swallowed and looked away. From Sam, from the scar, from everything but the guilt he felt.

"Dean, look at me." Dean blinked harshly and kept his eyes averted. "Dean. Look. At. Me." He turned his green eyes to Sam's hazel ones and willed the moisture away. Sam spoke. "I don't blame you for any of this. You know that, don't you? I never could blame you for this. It wasn't you pulling the strings."

"I tried to kill you Sammy!" Dean choked out.

"And I'm glad." Dean turned at that with a horrified look on his face.

"What?" He whispered.

"I'm glad." Sam repeated. "It proves that you are strong enough to do it if it ever came down to that. I can feel evil all around me Dean. You are the only thing that keeps it at bay. Your strength. That's it. Proving you're strong enough to keep that promise you made. To Dad. To me. That keeps me hoping that I am strong enough to beat this. You give me hope."

"Did Bobby tell you how I got this?" Dean growled as he gestured to the raw scar that graced the top of his wrist.

"No."

"I tried to cut off my hand, Sam. I saw powder residue from that gun I used on you and I freaked. I burned myself with hot water, trying to wash it off and when I still saw it there, even though it wasn't, I tried to cut my damn hand off! I'm not your strength. I'm too weak to be anyone's strength." Dean averted his eyes and Sam missed the lone tear the coursed down Dean's bruise shadowed cheek.

Sam swallowed hard and turned away. Dean stifled a sob as Sam walked wordlessly back into the house. _I've lost him in so many ways._ Dean's mind shouted at him and he berated himself._ My brother may be alive but he's still gone. He's gone. Sammy._

Sam returned and held out a small brown paper wrapped bundle. He didn't say anything. Dean looked at him wordlessly and dropped his gaze to the rumpled paper. He took it from Sam's outstretched hand and opened it. Inside was a dark brown leather band. It was about two inches wide and had two silver snaps on it. The leather was textured beautifully and each of the snap faces had a Devil's Trap engraved into the sterling surface.

"What's this for?" Dean caressed the leather and ran a finger over the snaps. Sam pulled it from his hand and opened it. He placed it over Dean's scarred wrist and snapped it together.

"Forgiven. Forgotten."

"Sammy…."

Sam turned Dean's now leather clad wrist over and raised it to Dean's face so that he was looking at the tiny twin Devil's traps. "And protected."

Dean pulled Sam into the tightest hug in his life. Sam returned it just as tightly. "I…"

Sam cut him off. "Me too, Dean."

**-----------------------------------END-------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: I like Ruby's character and am thinking about delving into my version of her past. Why Bhairavi called her by a different name and mentioned a brother, an Indestructible Twin. Let me know if you think it would make a worthy story. The more comments I get the more likely I'd be to sit down and write it. Some of you out there have to like Ruby and are dying to know more about her. Although I don't know any more than the rest of you I think I could make my take on things an interesting read even though it will turn out to be off base.**

**Hit the little button, people, and let me know what you think of this fic and the idea of me going into bizarre new territory. Thanks so much for reading and giving your opinions. Cookies for all who read, extra chocolaty Sam and Dean for all that Review! **


End file.
